What A Year!
by butterflysgsr
Summary: GSR! Sara has a run in with a kidnapper..can Grissom help? I'm new be gentle!lol.
1. Chapter 1 It begins

Csi is not mind...sadly nither is the Grissom or Sara!

**WHAT A YEAR**

AT HOME

Sara woke up with kisses all over her face. Grissom was laying on top of her, holding her with love. As much as Sara tried getting Grissom to stop waking her with his sweetly irritating kisses he was on her trail.

When she turn her face so her lips wasn't in reach of his, Grissom attached her ear or her neck. Once Sara turned her head back Grissom captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They stayed in bed kissing for a while until they had to go to work.

AT WORK

In the locker room Sara was talking to Cathrine, Warrick and Nick. Grissom came in and ushered them into the breakroom where the assignments were. Nick was with Sara on a DB in a hotel room and Grissom, Cathrine and Warrick had double murder downtown. They went out to do their assignments.

HOTEL ROOM

Sara had a bad feeling all night. She felt like she was being watched but Nick was talking and making jokes all night she was enjoying his brotherly company but still had that ierry feeling in the back of her mind. As they were walking back into the lab, Sara looked behind her just to make sure no one was behind her. Her and Nick where walking towards the break room and Sara stop suddenly and said that she forgot her phone in the car.

Nick continued on towards the break room and Sara made her way back to the car. As she was shutting the door to the car, she heard someone behind her, she thought it was Grissom, as she turned around to see who, they hit her in the face and rammed her back into the car door, choking her until everything went black. Cathrine and Grissom was driving back from there crime scene and Cathrine saw someone standing over someone in the car park, who started running away.

"WHAT THA!", Cathrine said as she took her walkie-talkie to phone for Brass. Grissom turned his head to where Cathrine was looking.

"SARA!" Grissom said as he jumped out of the car and ran over to her,

"CALL AN ABULANCE!" He yelled to Cathrine.

"baby please wake up, please Sara, honey" Grissom said softly as he brushed her hair back out of her face.

HOSPITAL

As Sara woke she looked around and saw Grissom and Cathrine talking in the doorway.

"Where's the fire?" Smiling a bit because her throat was hurting.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Grissom asked as he came to her bed. Cathrine went to leave Grissom alone with her.

"Good, A sore throat and bit of a headache and a bit ackey but I'm alright" Sara looked up at Grissom with a weak smile.

"Brass wants to question you about what you remember about the attack, but he'll do it later, when your feeling better" Grissom cocked his head to the side and looked lovingly at Sara,

"I was really worried when I saw you there! I love you so much Sara!" Grissom lead over and kissed her passionately. Just as they where finishing the intermit kiss Cathrine walked in with Warrick and froze at the doorway. Sara looked at Cathrine, in the doorway with her mouth wide open. Sara felt like she was on cloud nine and head over heals in love with Grissom. Sara looked back to Grissom and said

"You should go home, You look tired!--Cathrine do you mind taking him, I don't want him driving!" Said she in a husky voice. Cathrine silently nodded still with her mouth open a gap. Warrick smiled at Sara and Grissom and left the room. Grissom leaned over to Sara and kissed her.

"Okay I'll go but for the record I'm not happy about it sweetheart--" Grissom shot Sara his best puppy eyed look and added "--but if let me stay and keep you company I'll feel a whole lot better" Grissom smirked.

Sara laughed softly and said

"Sure you will keep me company! By the time the nurse comes in next, you would have kissed all my upper torso!" She smile brightly and put her hands on his cheeks

"You should go and get some sleep--you wouldn't get any sleep here if you stayed! Now go Gil!" She kissed him again and shot Cathrine a pleading look. Cathrine strolled over and tugged on Grissom's arm.

"Sleep well Sara, I'll be back in the morning" Grissom kissed her good night and left.

MORNING IN THE LAB

Grissom strode in and went straight to his office. 2 hours later Cathrine stood in and sat down without an invitation. Grissom looked up at Cathrine with an eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you Cath" Grissom questioned. Cathrine's smile widened looking like she caught the canary.

"ohh I'm sure your you can" Cathrine stood up like she was interrogating him and leaned her hands on his desk,

"I want to know how long you and Sara have been getting close".

Grissom stood up and started walking around his desk where Cathrine was straightening up.

"I don't know what you mean Cathrine" Grissom shot Cathrine a warning look. Cathrine walked over to the door and locked it and closed the blinds and went back over to Grissom and gave him an mock-glare then shot her puppy dog eye's and added "Please". Grissom Caved.

"Fine, but his better not make it to the office grape vine--" Grissom paused and looked at her with both eye brows up.

"Fine I promise!" Cathrine said as she was getting fustrated now.

"okay--Me and Sara are in love" Cathrine was about to reply but Grissom's phone stated ringing.

"Grissom" Grissom answered he phone. Cathrine saw lots of emotions run over Grissom's face all at once--it scared her. A few yea's and no's then "is she out of shock yet--I'll be right there" Grissom said half way out of the door.

MORNING IN THE HOSPITAL

Sara woke up to the lights coming though the window next to her bed. She yarned and while she was stretching she felt another presence in the room. A cold shiver went up her spine and she was frozen.

A few minutes later she recovered and slowly turned around thinking it was just a feeling. Sure enough there was someone by the closed door, she knew who it was.

2 hours later Sara woke up again. She felt disorientated and lost, she looked around and relised that she was still in the hospital room only she wasn't on the bed anymore, she was lying down on the cold flour by the window.

Then visions of what happened came rushing back to her like someone punched her in the stomach. Sara started screaming, when the nurses came in they saw cuts on her hands and just below her cheek. They gave her morphine for the shock she was in and calmed her down. They rang Grissom.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Sara woke to someone kissing her neck. "Grissom stop it" Came her sleep but whiny voice.

"no" Came a very rousing voice of Grissom's. Sara opened her eyes and looked at Grissom.

"I'll scream" Sara said in a daring voice. Grissom wasn't convinced.

"how can you scream when your mouth is full" Just as Grissom finished saying that he kissed her passionately. Sticking his tongue in her mouth and started playing with hers. Just as they stopped a nurse came in.

"Miss Sidle I have your release papers to fill out and after that I can go get a wheel chair" The nurse smiled. Sara's eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets

"I don't need a wheel chair, thanks" Sara forced a smile to her face at the nurse.

"it's prodocall, you'll have to miss, I'm sorry" The nurse looked at Grissom for a bit of help.

"Sara you have to have a wheelchair, just to the front door, I promise" Grissom talked to Sara. "Fine" Came Sara's answer, she wasn't happy but if she wanted to get out of here she had to.

"You have to stay out of the field for 5 days min and you have to have the next couple of days off to rest, you also have to have someone look after for a day or two, is that person you Mr Grissom" The nurse said in a curious voice. Grissom nodded and looked at Sara.

Tell me what you think!

I need some help! i cant add the next chapter to it! how do i do that?lol Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2 Whats wrong?

GSR all the way! All the CSI charters are not mine!(dam!)

**WHATS WRONG?**

**NIGHT AT GRISSOM'S TOWNHOUSE**

"Tell me what happened from the top Sara" Brass said. He was questioning her about what happened in the hospital. "I woke up and felt like someone was watching me and I felt sick all of a sudden, I turn around and there's the guy who attacked me in the car park--" Sara said in a cracked voice, she was on the verge of tears now. "--He came to the bed and said, you can run Sara but you cant hide, then he came to the bed and covered my mouth, I couldn't scream for help, he said that he was destroying evidence, he reached for my neck and I scratched him on the cheek, I struggled and tried to get free, he caught my hand as I was reaching for the buzzer to call nurses and he banged my head on the end of the bed, he pinned me down to the bed and started scratching my face and my hands with the knife he had and said that I was a bitch and said he'll be back--he tried picking me up but I started scratching his hands, he backed away from the bed and I rolled off the other side towards the window and passed out in front--"Sara said in a shaky voice. "--of the window, I freaked out when the nurse started touching my shoulder, I thought he was back to finish his work" Sara started crying and Grissom held her. Brass looked concerned and said "I'll put you under protection now that he is at large, policeman by your door, don't worry Sar we'll get him"

**2 DAYS LATER**

Brass had no leads on finding the guy. They had skin samples and an i.d under the name of Matt Price but he must of did a runner. Brass also found out what happened at the car and had an A.P.B out to find his car. Apparantly Matt was a murderer that they were trying to find 6 months back. Matt kidnapped 4 ladies from the south end of Vegas and tortured them for a week, then killed them and dumped the body. Every time Gil left the house for work a phone call would come, when she picked up they didn't answer. As Sara was sleeping on the couch, it was around 3am, someone broke in and pinned Sara down so she couldn't fight back. "Told you I'd be back, U told police who I was--bad girl, now I have to kill your boyfriend Grissom" The Matt said. He started laughing. Sara started crying and whispered though his hand "please don't I'll do anything--please" Sara begged. Matt looked down at her and smiled widely with an evil glare in his eyes.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Sara was acting really weird around Grissom. Grissom walked into the locker room and saw Sara sitting in front of her locker, she was crying. "Sara, honey, you okay" Grissom asked as he sat down with her. Sara sniffled and looked up at Grissom and whispered "I can't do this anymore--I can't be with you--" Sara tears started running down her cheek "--I'm sorry Gil" Sara stood up and ran out the door of the locker room, crying. Grissom sat in his office for a long time, just staring into space. Grissom knew it wasn't her doing it, it was Matt. He had to be stopped. Grissom went looking for Sara.

Grissom looked every where, even in the morgue, Grissom past Greg in D.N.A and poked his head in the door way and said "Greg have you seen Sara" Greg looked up from his work and looked at Grissom "No--Sara's with Nick out on field, she won't be back for a while, there up at Lake Mead with the floater" Greg said with easy. He remembered sending her out there before the incident.

"thanks Greg I just forgot, good work" Grissom wandered off back to his office to do paper work. 1 hour later Grissom's phone rang "Grissom" No answer "hello" No answer, He looked at the LCD screen and it read Sara's number "Sara are you there, honey, speak to me please" Grissom pleaded. Grissom heard voice's. Grissom couldn't tell who it was then he heard Sara voice, it was very faint but he could still hear the tremble in her voice. "NICK, NICK WAKE UP" then Grissom heard a thump and Sara voice fading "NO, Grissom help please come, NO--GRISSOM!" Grissom jump up and started running as fast as he could to him car! He reached for the walkie-talkie "2 CSI'S DOWN--LAKE MEAD--NEED ASSISTANCE AND AN ABULANCE RIGHT AWAY" Grissom yelled into the walkie-talkie, he was speeding down the highway. Brass told Grissom over the walkie-talkie not to intrude until they got there he turned off his walkie-talkie as he was just coming off the road to the house they were at. Grissom jumped out of the car and quickly walked up to the house. Grissom noted that the police officer wasn't there. Grissom walked into the house and saw the policeman face down in a pool of blood just 6 meters from the door and blood foot prints leading deeper into the house. Grissom pulled his gun out of the holder.

"SARA--NICK--WHERE ARE YOU" Grissom yelled pointing his gun in front of him.

"GRISSOM--I'M AT THE BACK--SARA'S GONE--H-HE TOOK HER GRIS" Nick yelled from the back. Grissom heard sirens and headed for Nick. Grissom found Nick leaning against the wall on the ground with is hand covering the left side of his head, near the hair line, he was bleeding. Grissom bent down and quietly said "where did he take her--do you know". Nick shook his head. Brass and the E.M.T's came running in and helped Nick into the ambulance. Brass walked Grissom back to the house to check of the officer. "did Nick say anything that might help" Grissom shook his head.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Nick what happened" Brass asked. Grissom and Cathrine was there too, watching.

"Well we were dusting the walls in the back for finger prints when we heard 3 gun shots in the front--Sara started going for her gun when he shot her in the shoulder--" Nick looked down at his hands on his lap. "--I was turning around when something hit me in the head--I was out cold, I woke up a little bit later when he was carrying her out of the door she was scream to Grissom for help" Nick looked up at Grissom. Brass sighed and looked over his notes.

"Nick was this guy who kidnapped Sara--Matt Price" Brass questioned. Brass pointed out a picture of Matt and Nick nodded his head. "That's him man--I'll never ever forget that face".

**1 WEEK LATER**

"anything yet Brass" Grissom looked over at Brass who was in the interrogation room keeping watch on an interview behind the 2 way mirror. "Nothing--but we'll find her--I promise Gil--she'll be back here safe and sound" Brass reassured. Grissom walked out of the darkened room.

_I would love to here what you think…please review!_


	3. Chapter 3 What to do

**WHAT A YEAR 3:**

**What to do?**

**Disclamer:These CSI characters do not belong to me…I wish!**

ONE DAY LATER..

Grissom sat on him couch with a beer in hand. He had just finished watching 3 documentary's and a movie. Ever since Sara went missing he seemed to either sleep and have the worst nightmares about her being killed or he just doesn't sleep at all.

Yesterday they just finished asking a witness some questions that didn't lead them anywhere. It was an elderly lady with big glasses and white fuzzy hair. Grissom could remember her words exactly:

"_Mrs. walker, can you tell me what you saw on the day of the ambush and the kidnapping of one of our own?" Brass looked at the lady then looked at the mirror where Gil was standing behind and then back at the lady._

"_yes, I was reading my book when I heard someone screeching their tires just at the sharp bend up the street,-" The old lady paused as she tried to remember anything else that could have been missing in her first lot of speech. "-uhh, the car stopped just a block away from where the C.S.I's were working, I thought nothing of it, thought those nasty kids up that way were having another one of their parties, awful things those, too loud for my liking!." Lady nodded her head and looked around and blushed when she realized she went off track. "sorry, umm, I never saw the man get out of the car but that's when I heard shouting coming from the house that lady was in, I heard about,…3 shots and then a lady inside was screaming for someone named,…Grissom, I think, After about 5 minutes I saw a guy walking out with a lady over his shoulder, I was scared for her safety so I rang the cops!." The lady smiled at her heroics but they it disappeared. "Have you found her yet?." _

_Brass shook his head and replied, "No not yet, but can you tell me what colour the car was or the sort?" Mrs. walker nodded her head slowly, "It was black, umm, it looked like an old SUV!" Mrs. Walker nodded and smiled at Brass. _

_Brass smiled at the lady then looked back to the mirror. When you see hard enough, you could she if anyone was in there. Someone was in there and he knew who it was. Brass looked back at the lady and excused himself._

_Grissom watched from behind the mirror at Brass said something to Mrs. Walker and made his way though the door and into the other room. Brass stood beside Grissom and watched the old lady talk to the officer that was standing by the main door. _

"_anything yet Brass?." Grissom finally turned and looked at Brass, who was still watching Mrs. Walker. "Nothing, but we'll find her, I promise Gil, she'll be back here safe and sound!." Brass reassured. Grissom walked out of the darkened room._

Grissom suddenly felt tired from reminiscing what had happened so he decided to get some sleep with or without nightmares.

Grissom woke with a start. He felt disorganized and lonely, he wanted Sara back. In his arms and, of course, safe and sound asleep with him. That's when he heard it. His cell phone. Grissom stumbled to where he could hear it ring and answered.

"Grissom!" He didn't want the person to hang up!

"Gris, it's nick, we found the car and brand both matching to Walker's statement, but,…there's a lot of people who own one," Nick said with disappointment. He didn't want to be in Grissom's line of fire when he went off and when it's about Sara, it could last for months! Nick was getting ready for the lashing over the phone.

Grissom sighed and answered, "thanks Nick, Call Brass and tell him what you have, maybe he can help narrow the list!." Grissom was upset but not in at angry way. He could do anything but look for evidence!

TBC

_Review…..I now you want to! This one is short I know! But others will be longer!_

_Big thanks to Mochachino love, CSigirlie07, Alicat Sanders and to Little-Purple-phoenix for reviewing and helping be better my story! Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4 I miss her!

**DISCLAMER:** None of these Characters are mine!

**WHAT A YEAR!**

**I MISS HER…**

**THE NEXT MORNING..**

Grissom strode into the lab, a bit late. He hadn't slept well again, he can't sleep without knowing Sara's safe. Grissom walked past Judy at the front counter and collected his mail and messages, he wondered into his office and collected the assignment slips for the night and wondered off back down to the break room where everyone was waiting for him.

Cathrine was the first to notice the black rings under his eyes.

"How have you been Grissom?" Cathrine asked as Grissom sat down at the table. Grissom looked at Cathrine.

"Just peachy!…Warrick, Nick you both have a DB on the south side!-" Grissom said while handing them a slip, then looked at Cathrine. "We have a B&E and suicide that could be related!" Grissom said while everyone started heading out to their jobs.

"Want my opinion?" Cathrine asked while her and Grissom headed to him SUV. Grissom sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Not really, no!" Cathrine just grinned and shook her head at Grissom's behavior.

"Well, you look like shit!…You haven't slept have you?" Cathrine was concerned. _'I'm going to keep an eye on him!'_ Cathrine thought to her self as they drove out of the car park.

**ON THE CRIME SCENE**

Grissom and Cathrine was walking into the house where the B&E was. Just as they past all the officers they found the person they were looking for.

"Brass, what do you know so far?." Grissom asked Jim as he walked with them to the back of the house.

"The neighbour called it in after she didn't get an answer at the door 2 hours ago, body is in the bath tub, slit wrists and a hand full of money that was in the safe next to her!" Jim closed his black book and looked at the two C.S.I's start working.

After they collected all the evidence needed, they headed back to the lab and started processing. Grissom walked into is office and opened his e-mail to see if he had any new mail come in. _'you have 6 new messages'_, his computer blinked.

_1 message from Cathrine, 1 message from Eklie, 1 message from m Mom, 1 message from forensic science, 1 message from Mack, 1 message from unknown. _He read all the e-mail but the un-known one. Cathrine's was about a reminder of her weekend off that she requested a month ago, this weekend. The one from Eklie was a reminder of a meeting that was going to happen next weekend. The one from his Mom was of a long letter of what's been happening in her life and wanted to know what's been happening in his. The forensic one was a form that needed to know many people would attend a seminar in the next month. The one from Mack wanted to know if he knew anything on this bug he found up his way and the last one made him stop breathing. The unknown one was of Sara:

_To: Gil Grissom_

_From: unknown_

_Subject: Poor You!_

_Hello Mr. Grissom,_

_I wouldn't try to track this e-mail……..it won't work!_

_I just take one of your CSI's and you sulk around! Sara..hhmmm..Sara!_

_I've been watching the two of you for a long time! As she said:_

'_IT'S TOO LATE'_

_I don't want money…I can do what ever I like to her and you can't do a thing!_

_This feels like God!_

_I AM GOD TO HER NOW! Because you'll never see her again!_

_Just watching her lifeless body!_

_Have a nice life Mr. Grissom!_

_Better get some sleep or you might turn out like Sara…..sick!_

_Bo voyage!_

Grissom didn't even realize that he pick up him phone off his desk and started dialing Brass's number. It wasn't until Brass answered his usual greeting.

"Brass!" Grissom got knocked violently into reality and dropped the phone. Grissom fumbled to get it back.

"Uhhh! Yeah! Jim it's Grissom, I have an e-mail that's about Sara, it's not good!" Grissom said in a shaky voice. He wanted Sara back. He wanted her back in his life, back in his arms, back here safe!

"I'm coming right away!…have you called Cathrine yet?" Brass questioned Grissom with concern.

"no, I haven't, see you soon Brass!" Grissom closed his phone. After about 5 minutes he started drifting off to sleep. In front of his computer with the e-mail still in sight. He had a nightmare.

3 hours later he woke with a start. He wondered what had happened, who had startled him. He looked up and saw Cathrine with a shy smile on her face, guilty written all over her face.

"sorry, you were saying Sara's name over and over!" Cathrine was concerned.

"I had dream's like that even when Sara was sleep right next to me!…" Grissom smiled warmly at the memory. "…she would say I would wear out her name one day!" Grissom chuckled. Grissom deeply missed Sara!

TBC

_You know you can't resist reviewing! Lol!_


End file.
